Bungie.net Beta
Background The Bungie.net BETA is a test site for the next update known as Bungie.Next and New Hawtness. Before the beta was set up, Bungie.net was shut down and left in 'read only' mode for almost 48 hours. During this time some of the Webteam posted in the Community Forum saying that it was nice with no members postings. The beta was set up and ready on the 10th of January 2013 at about 10AM PST. Bungie.net can only be viewed on the subdomain 'halo.bungie.net' via a users Halo stats. Features The Beta had many new features for members to use. This table will go through each one with notes and images. *Please note; the Beta theme is actually white, a user script made some images black* Main Navigation Bar Navbar.gif If items are missing then please give Arbitor5 a shout! Forum *Please note; the Beta theme is actually white, a user script made some images black* Forum copy.png If items are missing then please give Arbitor5 a shout! User Profiles *Please note; the Beta theme is actually white, a user script made some images black* '' profile.png '' If items are missing then please give Arbitor5 a shout! Groups *Please note; the Beta theme is actually white, a user script made some images black* chapter.png If items are missing then please give Arbitor5 a shout! Thread Ratings OfficialIy, is unknown what each shield means and how they are gained, however they are linked with threads. Shields are given to threads by how many likes a thread has or how many members have replied to it. The shields have been laid out in the order of bungie's image. All information has been collected from this thread. sprite_postRating.png Forum Titles Unknown at this time. Site Bans Achronos (Bungie.net Overlord) said this about the new ban system: Most moderation is done by the community now. See stuff you don't like? Hide it. See a user you think should be silenced? Mute him. You don't need a reason. If you do give a reason (from the drop done in the hide/mute dialog), your personal hide list also becomes a report. Enough reports, the moderators are asked if the report is correct, they yes/no it, and then the system bans them according to a set of rules that takes into account the offense and your history. And don't worry about giving a bad report. There is no punishment for giving a bad report. All you have to know iis that if you see content or a user doing something you think is inappropriate, hit hide or mute. We'll take care of the rest. As for the bans - there are WAAAAAY less things that will get you banned. Most things (like spamming, religion, politics, or offtopic/bad tagging) that needed to be bannable before don't have to be - you just use your hide and mute buttons. That pretty much leaves posting porn, personal info, threats, and a few others. Hide/mute those too. That's why you don't need to worry about bans being global. That's why everybody who was previously banned before was also unbanned. It is a new world - we believe you're ready for the new powers you have, though.